galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Wars VI: Halloween Armageddon (video game)
Galaxy Wars VI: Halloween Armageddon is a video game based off of the book Galaxy Wars VI: Intergalactic Halloween. Plot The planet destroying machine, the Destructinator has found Saturn & intends to destroy it. However, the planet is well guarded & the Saturnian Border Patrol guns down the spaceship heading to the surface. The Destructinator is destroyed & breaks down into four aliens called Zorgulons. In order for the Destructinator to form, the four have to meet & Zorgulons Emerald, Sapphire, Gold & Ruby all agree that they'll wreak havoc on the landscape in search of a new energy source before heading back to the mothership & discussing observations. As the zorgulons destroy citys & forts, Bart Sampson & Milhouse Van Houseman are sent out to deactivate the drone Goliath-Prime, as it has gone haywire by Zorgulon Ruby & is now breeding an army of drones out of the fort. After two battles, the Congar drone breaks down. Bart then approaches Jack Stewart & demands the restart of the Ultra Program. He succeeds eventually & sets out to save Tsunopolis & Century Airfield, both of which are razed by Zorgulons Gold & Sapphire. The drone returns to the headquarters for repairs & they head to the mothership with a cloaking device disguising the drone as Zorgulon Ruby. They are then disclosed the plans to destroy Saturn. As Zorgulons Sapphire & Gold take off to regroup on the surface of Saturn before heading to the ancient volcano that had the gateway to the Sea of Limbo, the Ultra V's cloaking device disengages & Bart & Milhouse confront Zorgulon Emerald. After a battle that involves smashing the plans for the zorgulons, Emerald changes plans & decides that at the Capitol, the planet will end rather than destroy all of the citys & forts before destroying the Capitol. Sapphire & Gold link up into Biobot 4 & take off to find Zorgulon Ruby, forming Triobot 4. Just before crossing the Antarctic Ocean, Emerald links up to create the Destructinator. After enduring a duel between guardians Agamo & Magmo, the doorway to the Sea of Limbo appears & opens. Meanwhile, at around the same time, Bart & Milhouse float down the River Styx & enter a vortex, protected by shields pattened down on the Ultra V, preventing death. They meet Vulture, a bony guardian that protects that entrance to the Sea of Limbo. The drone bests the guardian, who then lets them pass. Realizing that it is under pursuit, the Destructinator, having found a deserted Atomic Island, decides to hide & wait in the Sea & enter through the island's backway until the Ultra V arrives on the island. Once the Ultra V finds the island, it is ambushed by the Destructinator. A battle ensues, ending with most of the island in rubble & the Destructinator being the most powerful object in the universe. The Destructinator, armed with enough energy to destroy every planet in the universe, exits the Sea of Limbo via volcano & flys to the Capitol. The Ultra V exits through the river & flys to the Capitol. A spaceship breaks the power grid of the Capitol & from it emerges the Destructinator. The Destructinator sets off a timer that is set to destroy Saturn in 15 minutes. After 14 minutes, when the Destructinator is ready to assume position, it smashes the Ultra V & Bart & Milhouse hurryedly head to their banding port & disengages the connection. The Zorgulons are then sucked into a vortex where they are ultimately destroyed & cast into another dimension of another dark, inky black universe, while releasing the stolen energy back to Atomic Island. Levels Characters Playable *Bart Sampson *Milhouse Van Houseman *Congar drone *Ultra V drone *Zorgulon Emerald *Zorgulon Gold *Zorgulon Ruby (Ultra V incognito) *Zorgulon Sapphire *Agamo (player's choice) *Magmo (player's choice) Non-playable *Destructinator *Jack Stewart *Chess Masters *John Masters *Goliath-Prime *Raptros V Walkthroughs Bosses Zorgulon Emerald (Baytown) Goliath-Prime Zorgulon Gold (Tsunopolis) Zorgulon Sapphire (Century Airfield) Zorgulon Emerald (Space) Agamo/Magmo Destructinator (Volcano) Guardian (Sea of Limbo) Destructinator (Atomic Island) This is your first battle fighting the Destructinator with Ultra V. In this battle, the Destructinator will have some advantages over you, but if you know what he'll do, you can strategize on how to attack. Life bar The Destructinator's life bar is split into four quarters & they all symbolize a stage that he'll commence as his health bar starts waning. However, be aware that he can get more health, though he will not get more than the line that marks the quarter he's in. =Stage One = At full health, the Destructinator will begin the battle by breaking open the tower of Hades, where the universal energy lies. It will begin leaking into the air over the island, but will mostly be absorbed by the Destructinator. Ultra V will be back at the gates. The Destructinator has an energy bar that will fill instantly on the tower when it is active. After shooting 3-4 missiles, the tower will become inactive & it will be safe enough to attack the Destructinator. During the rest period of the tower, he will attack you while you attack him & you'll engage in an all-out melee, which won't end until either you die, he loses the first quarter of his health or you leave the arena (the Court of Atomic Island) after the tower becomes active again. If you leave before the tower activates, Destructinator will stop attacking & taunt you to challenge you back to the fight. =Stage Two = At this point, the Destructinator will start a brawl, involving melee attack combinations & numerous assaults by weapons. He will not chase you off the island & if you go into the Sea of Limbo, he will challenge you to fight by taunting. If you run into the Sea while Destructinator is holding a weapon, he will wait 60 seconds. If you haven't come back onto the island by the time the timer clocks out, he will either throw it (if it's a flammable object or spear) or come out & beat you with it (if it's a club). =Stage Three = Stage Three is almost no different than Stage Two. However, at certain points, when Ultra V is knocked into the Sea & is down, the Destructinator will head to a hidden energy source that will cause him to turn invisible temporarily, dropping off the radar for that time. During this time, he will be in hiding & will either gather energy, health or ambush you at certain times. To find him, search for disappearing stamina or health icons or a green eye or rocket fire. =Stage Four = Stage Four is the deadliest stage of them all. In this stage, the Destructinator will use all of the three stages. At certain points, he will reenact Stage One, Two or Three. Some are expectable, for instance: Stage Three can happen at a certain time when the hidden energy source reappears & the tower is powered down in it's rest period. Stage One can be foretold if the Destructinator stops attacking & runs to the middle of the island when the tower is active. Another deadly quality added to this stage is that during Stage Two/Three, the Destructinator will chase you off the island & into the Sea. Health, Energy, Cloaking & Melee During the level, in certain stages, the Destructinator can &/or will often use underhanded diversions to hide & attack. He will also harm himself if needed to deliberately remove health icons to prevent them from being attained by yourself. For example, there is an electric fence separating the Forge from the Court & the Destructinator will jump into it to be thrown backwards to obtain damage so it can remove health icons. Another example is that the Destructinator will hide near a large health icon (without any harm done to himself, thus making it impossible to obtain). He would wait for you to come to the icon & jump out & attack at the last moment, this can happen when your health bar is really low. In one particular area of the playing field (island), there is an energy icon that causes the Destructinator to turn invisible & drop off your radar, making it impossible to find his true location. This icon turns up every once in a while & the Destructinator will only go for it when you are down or aren't looking in the direction of the icon (it is assumed that this icon is also invisible itself is inside the reactor chamber in the very back of the island, behind the court where the Destructinator first came in). A good strategy for Stage One is also hiding behind wide objects, such as the reactor building or one of the walls to the court, rather than attempt to fly out into the open & attack, which is practically suicide (you'll be gunned down by the missiles). Destructinator (Capitol)